


The Beginning of the World

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Ineffable Event 2019 [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book Elements, Crowley Questions (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Show Elements, The Garden of Eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: Aziraphale watched Adam and Eve strike out into the dark and the wet, only the flicker of the sword’s flame truly visible, and Crawley watched the angel, trying to understand.





	The Beginning of the World

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Ineffable Event](https://ineffable-event.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, day seven; prompt: To the World...?
> 
> unbetaed

Aziraphale watched Adam and Eve strike out into the dark and the wet, only the flicker of the sword’s flame truly visible, and Crawley watched the angel, trying to understand. What would encourage such a creature to make a decision like he had, he wondered, to go against G-d’s Will and give the humans the sword? What would cause an obedient angel to take such a risk?

He vaguely remembered Aziraphale from Heaven, though he hadn’t known his name when they’d talked the handful of times they had, Crawley expressing his doubt about Creation and the Great Plan, Aziraphale afraid of what eventually led to the War, and the Fall. Crawley hadn’t meant to Fall, hadn’t intended for his wings to go black and his eyes to go yellow and snakelike and the Divine Light of G-d to leave what he had in place of a soul. But there were a few things that just didn’t sit right with him, and his niggling doubts just wouldn’t leave him alone.

And now here he was, standing on the wall of the Garden, watching the results of his good (bad) work, an angel’s wing shielding him from the rain. There were a lot of things he still didn’t understand, and Falling hadn’t answered any of his questions. If anything, it had only given him a host of new ones.

But there was one thing he knew, without a doubt, and that was that this angel was different than the others, even if it was in a way Crawley didn’t understand. But it fascinated him, and he wanted to know more.

“We should follow them,” he said suddenly, breaking the silence around them.

Aziraphale twitched, glancing at him. “Whyever for?”

“Well, there’s nothing to do here,” Crawley said, waving a hand meant to encompass the Garden and the wet plants and rocks within it. “Don’t you want to see what the humans do next?”

“I’m meant to guard the Gate.”

“Guard it from what?” Crawley said reasonably, crossing his arms. “The humans are out there. Their world is out there. The animals have followed them, or will soon. There’s nothing left to do here.”

“I don’t know, dear boy,” Aziraphale said, shaking his head. “You can go, if you like. I think I’ll wait here until someone comes and tells me what to do next.”

“Maybe I will,” Crawley said defiantly. “Maybe I’ll see you out there someday.”

“Perhaps,” Aziraphale said, looking thoughtful.

Crawley really, really hoped he would.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/188759419554/the-beginning-of-the-world-melayneseahawk-good)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
